


Never Say Never

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [22]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peggy gets thinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: In her youth, Peggy thought nothing of her father’s favorite saying: “Never say never.”





	Never Say Never

In her youth, Peggy thought nothing of her father’s favorite saying: “Never say never.” She ignored it, foolishly so, as it turned out.

She never thought she’d live a life of adventure. Until Michael reminded her she wanted to.

She never thought she’d make a difference in the world. Until she did through her work.

She never thought she’d find love after Steve. Until Daniel snuck his way into her heart.

She never thought she’d be a mother. Until she gave birth to the baby boy now in her arms.

“Never say never,” her father said.

Now she knew why.


End file.
